


INQUIRE WITHIN - Drabble Collection

by funtimeperformer (chaoticbeing)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: A human tooth gets involved at one point, Characters to be added, Directory includes individual TWs, Drabble Collection, Multi, Other, Tags to be added, There will be death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbeing/pseuds/funtimeperformer
Summary: Various drabbles in various lengths. First chapter has directory including short summaries, characters involved, any triggers, etc.Check out the official Tumblr at Funtimeperformer.tumblr.comAll works are completely fiction and stray from canon constantly.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Directory

  1. **"Why Are You Running From Him?" - _General Audiences_**  
 _  
Henry Schmidt, Masked Brother [Mike Schmidt], Crying Child [Aaron Emily-Schmidt]_  
  
Henry is caught off-guard when Aaron comes crying into his arms, being tailed by his older brother.  
  
[TUMBLR MIRROR](https://funtimeperformer.tumblr.com/post/620222437773148160/37-why-are-you-running-from-him)  
-
  2. **"Doll" - _General Audiences_**  
 _  
William Afton, Elizabeth Afton, Mrs. Afton [Carol Afton]_  
  
Elizabeth is sitting in the bathroom as Mommy meticulously styles her hair when Daddy comes in.  
  
 _TW: Light Child Abuse, Parental Arguments  
  
[TUMBLR MIRROR](https://funtimeperformer.tumblr.com/post/618044372413497344/doll) _




	2. Why Are You Running From Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is caught off-guard when Aaron comes crying into his arms, being tailed by his older brother.

Henry jerked from his newspaper as he heard the fevered pattering of little feet against the wooden flood. His youngest son was rushing towards him, face red and wet, whimpering. He hadn’t heard his little boy from another room, and now found himself surprised as he caught the two-year-old’s clumsy footsteps. It felt second-hand to swoop down and scoop his little boy into the air, starting to bounce him like Ann had showed him two children ago.

“Why are you running?” His voice steady, soft, trying to sooth the sobbing child.

He held Aaron close as the stampeding of his older brother came fumbling into the room. He nearly slipped on the shag carpet, managing to catch his footing in a moment that would be considered impressive if Henry hadn’t already set his face into an annoyed mold.

It was obvious why he was slipping- a large mask of Foxy hung from his face, blocking his line of sight. But he knew when to stop. His knees buckled as he almost collided with his father, losing balance and only able to stay upright with his knees knocked together and feet spread apart.

“Michael Emily-Schmidt.”

Michael, Mike, sheepishly tugged off his mask and dangled it in his hands. He looked up at his father, face sheened with sweat from the exercise of terrorising his brother.

“yes, dad?”

“What do you think you were  _ doing _ ?” Henry scolded, continuing his effort to bounce Aaron as the little boy started to nibble on his own hand. He had stopped crying, but he still was visibly upset.

“i was just playin with aaron-” Mike defended himself, but with how his mouth contorted and his fingers dug into the soft fur of the mask, he wasn’t trying to fight. He was trying to give a reason.

“You’re  _ scaring _ him…” 

Henry leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against Aaron’s curly hair, his gaze still on Mike. His oldest son wasn’t a bad kid by any means, but he got carried aways easily. Maybe he was just a preteen, but he seemed to lack every instinct of humility and anxiety that Henry was praised for at his age.

“Can’t you play with him another way?”

“he normally loves getting chased! and that’s all i can figure out how to do with him. he doesn’t talk, or want to play with his toys, or anything! he just lines them up in rainbow order and that’s so boring,” Mike sounds genuinely desperate. 

A father-like sigh leaves Henry as he takes in Mike’s pleas. “Aaron is just like any other little boy, he likes to play a certain way, and there’s nothing wrong with that. I bet once he gets a hang of talking he’ll be the best conversation partner that you’ll ever have,”

He turns to Aaron and bounces him for attention. “Isn’t that right, Aaron?”

“ah.”

“See?”

Mike lets out a quick laugh that he gets from his mother and set his mask down on the nearest table. It rests there precariously, empty eyesockets focused on Henry and Aaron.

“what do you think i should do with him to keep him entertained then?”

Henry set Aaron down, waiting for the two-year-old to catch his footing before leaving him. “Why not try hide and seek? I believe he and Charlie play that often.”

Aaron perks up hearing the name of the game and starts to clap, face lighting up despite his still red cheeks.

His older brother moves forward and squats down to his level, taking Aaron’s little hands in his. “you wanna play hide and seek?”

“ah!” He tries to clap despite Mike’s grasp, so he graciously releases and lets his little brother express his joy.

“that’s great. okay. who hides and who seeks?”

A little finger points at Mike, indicating him as, assumingly the one who hides. He nods with his role in mind, running off- almost slipping again on that carpet, Henry should do something about that- and goes to hide.

Aaron stays perfectly still for a minute, Henry watching with amazement as his youngest makes the decision that it’s been long enough and walks off to go look for his older brother.

Now standing in an empty room, Henry weaves over to the Foxy mask and picks it up. It’s dirty, Mike’s comfort item since the restaurant opened up. Some of the fur has lost its sheen and is matted together. The pleather pretending to be a lifted eyepatch is barely staying on. Empty eyesockets, meant to be so, glare at Henry.

Henry sets it down and decides now is the time to do some paperwork before Ann and Charlie get home.


	3. Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is sitting in the bathroom as Mommy meticulously styles her hair when Daddy comes in.

Elizabeth Afton was 5 years old with hair down to her ankles. This hair was thick, firey red, and wavy. She stood with her head tilted down as her mother worked in untangling the mass.

The current state of her scalp wasn’t the young girl’s decision. She only knew having long hair. Her best friend, Charlie, had shorter hair that puffed like clouds. Lizzy found excitement in knowing that often, her best friend would sit down and let her momma style her hair as well.

Lizzy loved the beads that were meticulously braided into Charlie’s dark hair, how they clicked together while they played in the park. They were so colorful and shiny, and perfect for Charlie.

Mommy doesn’t like putting things in Lizzy’s hair, though. Mommy prefers to have the hairbands be invisible, like the braids cascading down her back were done with magic instead of hours of scalp pulling and angry instructions.

  
The results were always beautiful, but a pain to play in. Lizzy had learned to tug at the elastics to loosen up the hold, sometimes storing them on her wrists if she didn’t let them fly into the wind. It was easy enough to explain to Mommy that they had just come out, and even though she’d furrow her brow, that was that.

Today she was standing as Mommy filled the air with the smell of hairspray and the sharp pulls of a comb. Under her feet was a stepstool, allowing her to barely make out her face in the sink mirror. Behind her, Mommy was busy at work.

Lizzy heard footsteps, tilting her head to see if it was Mickey or Daddy who was coming in. As soon as she dared to, Mommy grabbed a tuft of her hair and yanked her to face forward. She winced, but repositioned herself.

“She has too much hair,” Daddy commented. Once Lizzy’s eyes reopened, she noted Daddy standing behind her and close to Mommy. He was looking her over, almost concerned.

“Nonsense,” Mommy loved her long hair. Mommy always had her hair fluffed up and styled like the women in her magazines, so it looked shorter than it actually was.

“You only like it because you get to style it,” Daddy comments.

“Elizabeth enjoys these mommy-daughter bonding moments. Don’t you, sweetie?”

Lizzy had never thought about it before. She decided to take a moment, thinking about the other times she spent with Mommy. It was mostly doing her hair! So she nods, because there’s nothing else to compare it to.

“At least trim it a bit,” Daddy reaches down and gently holds some strands that Mommy has sectioned off. “She has split ends. If it gets any longer, she’ll be tripping over it, and it’ll be difficult to have any fun with hair getting everywhere,”

“I refuse to take her to a barber,”

Lizzy doesn’t know what a barber is. She tries to imagine what one could be… it sounds like the name ‘Barbara’, the name of her current teacher. Why would Mommy refuse to take her to Mrs. Rone? 

“Let me cut it then. I cut Michael’s hair and it turns out fine,” Daddy’s voice is getting softer, and his mouth is pulling tighter.

“Michael’s hair is much different than Elizabeth’s. You wouldn’t know how to handle women’s hair-” Mommy’s voice is getting louder. She suddenly yanks, making Lizzy cry out at the sudden pain.

“I’m cutting her hair.”

Daddy leaves the bathroom, slamming the door shut before Mommy could shout anything after him. 

“Don’t listen to him. He’s just angry again,” Mommy cooes, but it doesn’t sound sweet like it should. Lizzy looks down into the sink, seeing the occasional strand of long, red hair contrasting against the porcelain. Daddy didn’t sound mad at all. Mommy did.


End file.
